Something There
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: Susan is feeling a little down and link goes to cheer her up, not realizing how much he's come to like her. Link/Susan One-Shot


Hey everyone! I thought I might as well write a small story for my current obsession: _Monsters Vs. Aliens. _I really like the Susan/Link pairing, so here's a small one-shot I did before I move on to writing a bigger story. Hope you all find it alright.

On with the show!

-

* * *

Something There

By Midnightmoon14

_Told In Misisng Link's POV_

_

* * *

  
_

Ah…the sweet taste of freedom. Finally, we are out of the prison and out doing better things. Sure, now we had to go fight other monsters and any other threats, but hey…it's not like it's anything I can't handle.

We are riding are way to Paris to stop this snail mutant thing called EsCarGatuan. I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of a monster snail. We can take all the time in the world and we would still make it time to destroy the little critter. I mean, I think I'm pretty strong, but my team is pretty awesome in their abilities as well.

First, we have Dr. Cockroach, a brainy know-it-all who can invent everything out of anything. Then, we have good old' Insecto, who is a huge old' bug that can do pretty much anything when not distracted by lights. Now that he's a butterfly…(uh, yeah I know, it sounds unmanly), he has more speed and agility, which is always a plus.

Then there's Bob, who is pretty much indestructible mainly because he's just this gelatinous ooze. He has no brain, and he acts like a little kid all the time. Currently, he's having some sort of affair with this green gelatin he met at a party. Heh…we'll see how long that lasts…

And last but not least, Ginormica, or Susan as we usually call her. She came to us about a few months ago, obviously NOT wanting to be here, but after a while, she got used to the idea and now even likes being a monster. I have to admit, she's something special. She's strong, and pretty cool. For some reason, I almost freaked out when Derek, her jerk of an ex was trying to persuade her back into his life, but thankfully, Ginormica is smarter than that. I really don't know why it freaked me out so badly…normally I wouldn't care but…

Anyway, as I mentioned before, we are on our way to Paris, and it was already getting dark. Insecto roared happily as Dr. C went to take a small nap and Bob was talking to his gelatin….I mean _girlfriend,_ making weird cutesy faces. Ugh. I was the only one up, as well as Susan. She looked…a bit confused for whatever reason. I thought she would be happy to be going to Paris but the look on her face didn't look anything like happiness. I decided to go and check out what the problem was. I scooted closer to her and when I did, her attention turned toward me, giving me a warm smile.

"Hey Link," she said, "sorry if I woke you or anything."

I merely just pat her knee. "Naw, I wasn't asleep anyway…"

Susan nodded. "Yeah…either way, sleeping can't be that great for you anyway…we wouldn't want your _sleep apnea_ to act up."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha ha…very funny," I replied sarcastically, which she replied with a small giggle. It made me happy to see her laugh…God, what's with me today?

"So um…"I coughed, trying to get my mind off a few things, "I came by to see if you were ok. You didn't look too happy."

Susan immediately frowned. "Oh," she replied sadly.

Realizing I was stepping into something that wasn't my business, I said "If you don't want to talk about it that's ok. It's your business, not mine…"

"No, it's ok," she said, patting her knee, which was her way of saying sit down. I sat on her knee and looked up at her face. Her eyes shinning brightly under the moonlight.

"What's up?" I asked, with concern in my eyes.

Susan sighed deeply. "I know it's stupid to think about but…Well, Derek was the only guy I've ever loved. We were so close to having a happy life and then well…_this _happened to me…"

She paused, and looked at me for encouragement. "Go on."

"Now, he rejects me, which I could care less, since he's an inconsiderate jerk, but now I'm starting to realize…Now that I'm Ginormica, I have no chance with having a love life ever again. No one want to date an almost 50 foot woman…it'd be too awkward! Besides…it's better if I don't…I wouldn't want to get hurt again and it's not like anyone is going to ask me anytime soon."

Susan sniffled a bit, a few tears going down her face. This really hurt for me to see, so I crawled up her arm and onto her shoulder, placing a hand on her face.

"That's not true Susan," I said softly. "I think you definitely have a chance, I mean…you're getting famous. Guys would love a girl like you…you're awesome! You fight aliens, you're stronger than anyone I've ever met, and you have a great personality and a great sense of humor, you're beautiful…"

Susan blushed as those words tumble out of my mouth. I blushed as well, not really realizing what I blurted out.

"I thought you said we'll only be just treated like monsters?" she asked, placing a hand on her own cheek, cleaning her tears away.

"Forget what I said, I was wrong," I said, a little unsure. I never admit I'm wrong, so it was strange for me to admit that; Even Insecto noticed. He roared something at me, but I ignored it, hoping Susan wouldn't ask for a translation. Thankfully, she didn't, but she did look at me, a bit confused.

"…I mean, did you see how they treated us back there?" I continued, "We were treated like heroes! Not like monsters, but almost like equals. It was an amazing feeling, and you were the biggest hero of them all. Both figuratively and literally speaking," I added, with a wink. Susan smiled brightly and picked me up.

She gently placed a kiss on my forehead, which forced me to turn completely red. The girls who kissed me earlier before we left did surprise me, but for some reason, Susan's kiss left me incredibly flustered and a bit dazed, wondering for a moment if this was really happening.

I was brought back to reality when she put me down on her knee, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks Link," she said, "for making me smile."

I smiled widely, "no problem Susan. I worry about you sometimes."

She smiled even bigger at that, playing with her hair absentmindedly. "I think…" she said, "I should be getting to bed...And you should too. Paris is a long trip ahead. Might as well rest up before our big fight with EsCarGantuan."

I nodded. "You're right." I begin to leave when suddenly, Susan picked me up and brought me closer to her, gently cradling me in her arms. She looked at me with a warm smile, closing her eyes.

"Good night Link," she whispered softly before going into a deep sleep.

I was a bit speechless, but was able to mutter back a quick goodnight in response. I was…to say the least, very confused. I got to cheer her up and I get kissed. I didn't know what to think…I've never had this weird sort of feeling before…

My rambling thoughts were interrupted when I heard Insecto roar something at me very silently so that only I could hear. I scratched my head at what he says, looking back at Susan as she sleeps, a bit smile on her face. I smile and blush a little and allow myself to relax, no longer confused. Just before going to sleep, I answer Insecto:

"_You might be right Insecto. You might be right…"_

_-_


End file.
